


【佳昱】馥郁

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio
Summary: Grande Amore.





	【佳昱】馥郁

“你今天台上叫我什么？”

“马佳。”蔡程昱毫不畏惧地和马佳对视，“我直接叫你马佳，怎么了。”

马佳没法反驳，他也不能按头让蔡程昱叫他佳哥，这样他肯定会说“子棋也叫你马佳你为什么不让他也叫你佳哥”。他妈的，分手之前怎么没发现这孩子这么倔。马佳深吸一口气强压怒气：“行，那蔡程昱我问你，你今天在台上唱Grande Amore的时候怎么回事。”

蔡程昱看天花板又看地板，就是不看马佳，丝毫没有正在被马佳的手臂禁锢在门板上的自觉，只是面色不变地顶撞回去：“就是表演需要。”

“蔡程昱你他妈的别跟我扯这些没有用的。最后一场巡演了你有话该说说，别分了这么长时间又他妈往我身上贴，你到底要干什么。”

马佳皱着眉强迫蔡程昱看着自己，却没想到蔡程昱直接凑到他耳边，金色男高音硬生生压出带欲的沙哑：“马佳，我要你操我。”

 

 

他们在酒店的床上做过很多次。

在梅溪湖的时候他们把一脸不情愿的龚子棋赶出房间笑着滚到床上，蔡程昱初经情事，在马佳耳边哭着叫佳哥说佳哥慢点儿轻点儿；在湖南广电录歌手的时候马佳向公众隐瞒行程溜进别墅，捂着蔡程昱的嘴一边冲撞一边哄着蔡程昱叫他小声点儿，大龙他们都能听见；在湖南五四晚会之后在成都音乐节之后在长沙巡演之后，蔡程昱已经逐渐习惯了性爱，会主动摆着腰催促马佳，或者眼里含着眼泪地向马佳索吻。

却从来没有像这样。从前的蔡程昱是马佳的宝贝，舍不得弄痛舍不得弄脏，就连蔡程昱皱一皱眉心他都会克制着放缓柔声安慰他放松。

如今关系不一样。如今他们大吵一架后分手，相隔近一个月的相遇还没能缓释两人之间的芥蒂，马佳以为他只需要在台上尽力维持一个虚假的兄弟友情就好，结果蔡程昱直接打破这层关系，Grande Amore之后直接黏进他怀抱不愿意出来，《慢慢喜欢你》时手软软地摸上他的腰，最后的合照甚至要当着剧院观众的面去牵他的手。这比成都音乐节他们爱意最浓的时候都过分。

结束后回到酒店，蔡程昱主动不怕死地敲开马佳的门，连名带姓地问他“马佳你有没有什么要对我说的”，他自然被这样的态度激怒。在这一点上他像是个刚经历初恋的中学生一样，要么分手一刀两断不再联系要么和好如初，蔡程昱挑衅一样来找他还要他操他，他自然轻笑一声把蔡程昱丢在床上。

衬衫扣子被扯开，落在地上被灯光无助地照。马佳堪称粗鲁地啃啮过蔡程昱锁骨，听蔡程昱招架不住发出一声吃痛的呻吟，而后捉住蔡程昱推拒他的手，也不管蔡程昱疼痛与否，支起上半身居高临下地看着蔡程昱的眼睛：“蔡程昱，这是你自找的。”

 

 

“佳哥”和“程昱”像是两个人之间代表爱意的暗语，如今马佳从牙缝里挤出一句“蔡程昱”反而让蔡程昱笑了起来。蔡程昱挑起一边的眉，不怕死地抬起膝盖蹭马佳胯下的一包，语调微微上扬地问他：“你他妈行不行？我扩张好了，马佳你进不进来？”

“你他妈的在哪儿学的脏话？嘴给我干净点儿。”马佳听了蔡程昱的挑衅，当着蔡程昱的面用力拉开裤链，直接露出自己狰狞的一根，掐着蔡程昱柔软的大腿架在自己肩上，扶着性器在蔡程昱穴口磨蹭，在蔡程昱将要开口说出下一句之前直接挺腰顶了进去。

再怎么扩张也受不住成熟男人直接进入的操干，蔡程昱被这一下直接顶得流出生理泪水，嘴上却还在逞强，明明手用力攥着床单骨节都泛白，却还是扯着嘴角向马佳示威：“你管我哪儿学的。快点，你倒是动。”

马佳还顾忌着怕突然开始蔡程昱受不了，听了蔡程昱的话不可置信地皱起眉，抬着蔡程昱大腿的手用力地似乎要嵌进腿肉中：“蔡程昱，你疯了。”

“对，我疯了。你他妈到底做不做。”

“当然做。”马佳的表情忽然变得复杂，嘴角却渐渐翘起：“蔡程昱你今晚别想再说出一句完整的话。”

 

 

郑云龙对着阿云嘎唱，你陪着我走向爱情的坟场。

蔡程昱此刻就要拉着马佳坠入无尽的深渊。深渊下是冰凌，是业火，是无尽的死亡，是他们的坟场，却不是爱情的。

他毕竟还是个孩子，话赶话吵架吵到了分手的地步，在台上却借着演出效果的名义把他对马佳的爱倾泻而出。唱Grande Amore的时候他几乎哽咽，那是他在节目里的第一首二重唱，也是他巡演的最后一首，或许他的爱情也是从那时开始然后在这里终结。他不是没有谈过恋爱，但是都没有和马佳这样来得撕心裂肺，舞台上马佳自然而然带着歌唱时的笑，蔡程昱恍惚以为那是马佳眼中曾经闪烁过的爱情。

他还是个孩子，于是仍然像是之前那样缠着马佳要他的一个拥抱，想要去牵马佳的手，去搂着马佳的腰借着歌词对他表达爱意，合照时固执地把马佳拉到自己身边，给他一个择不开的距离。  
舞台是一场梦，他是装睡的人，如今梦醒了他自然要找一个借口。其实他大可不必找那个借口，这样反而欲盖弥彰，哪有装睡的人醒了之后还要重复一遍“我刚刚睡着了做了什么事情我都不知道”的道理。

他只是想再见马佳一面，再用力记住马佳最后一次罢了。

于是他给自己揣了一个坚硬的壳，告诉自己可以百毒不侵，在自己酒店的房间里他哭着给自己做了扩张，就着马佳拍他的背安慰他和给他摘下头上碎纸片的虚假温存。而后他洗了洗脸，挤出一个强硬的表情，然后去敲开马佳的门。

 

 

明明他不希望这样，他想要像往常一样叫迷迷糊糊地叫他“佳哥”，然后讨一个温柔的吻，他想要在马佳的臂弯里抽泣，然后听马佳柔声地安慰自己，然后说着让他脸红的话。

而不是把他压在身下像是将他当做一个发泄性欲的道具，虽然这是他自找的。马佳扣住他的腰用力地冲撞，次次又深又狠，蔡程昱几欲逃跑，又被马佳强硬地捞了回来。

他昔日的爱人咬着他的耳廓，呼着热气咬着牙问他：“够么？”他恍惚觉得马佳一身戎装，而他攀附着马佳的膝盖谄媚求欢，因为马佳接着反问他：“是不是不够，嗯，你怎么不说话？”

马佳几乎连根拔出又连根没入，频率又快又急，生怕蔡程昱发不出声音一样，弹惯了钢琴握惯了话筒的修长手指探进蔡程昱口中搅弄他的唇舌，叫他发出羞耻的声音。蔡程昱口齿不清地刚刚说出一个字，马佳就照着他的敏感点用力顶弄了一下，蔡程昱一个没拦住，要说出的话变成一个拐着弯的高亢呻吟。

“怎么不说话？蔡程昱你看看你，叫得像是只发春的猫。”

马佳没轻没重地在蔡程昱臀上拍了一巴掌，蔡程昱夹带着委屈还不敢闭口怕咬到马佳手指，只好把哽咽混着媚声放出来给马佳听。他手肘撑着身体在床单上磨得生疼，眼泪顺着脸颊流到马佳手上。马佳笑得不明意味：“怎么哭了？后悔了？”

小孩被这一句话带得哭得更凶，几乎要跪不住。蔡程昱后悔了，低着头眼泪大颗砸进床上，他向马佳求饶，只用一个带着哭腔的词：“佳哥。”

马佳的动作一滞。

 

 

房间里只剩下马佳的喘息和蔡程昱的啜泣。良久马佳低声再次问蔡程昱：“蔡程昱，你后悔了？”

蔡程昱的肩膀哭得一耸一耸，没有回答。

马佳却了然，继续挺动腰胯，不同的是伴随着抽插却有湿润的吻落在蔡程昱背脊上。

 

 

那何尝不是马佳的第一首也是最后一首二重唱，他又何尝不是接着舞台想给蔡程昱最后的温存。

马佳叫不醒一个装睡的人，索性直接陪他一起，于是他在台上给蔡程昱比平时要多得多的温柔，接受蔡程昱一切的撒娇，像是他们不曾分手，在台上将他们之间的隐晦爱意说到最尽兴。

他只是看不透蔡程昱故作坚硬的外壳。他以为蔡程昱只是因为毕业难过来找他要一个分手炮，于是尽职尽责地满足小孩的最后一个要求，想着巡演之后再无瓜葛，金色男高音去追自己在殿堂的梦想。

他以为蔡程昱想要的恰好就是粗鲁用力的冲撞，于是他带着对蔡程昱计划的未来里没有他的愤怒满足蔡程昱的想法。

此刻带着刺的盔甲剥落，蔡程昱在他身下哭得一如他们在梅溪湖的第一个夜晚，看似长大的小狮子仍然愿意将自己最柔软的部分给他看，或者说在马佳面前蔡程昱根本隐藏不住也无需伪装，因为马佳和蔡程昱彼此相像而又彼此照亮。

旷世之爱不只是一首歌或者一个故事，是镶嵌彼此交缠的无名指上一颗璀璨钻石，眼泪一样灼烧他们的心脏。

 

 

蔡程昱最后还是在马佳怀中哭叫着高潮，头埋在马佳颈窝中不愿抬头。马佳只好捧起蔡程昱的脸，而后在他唇上印下一个深吻。

“程昱。”马佳开口，脸颊蹭着蔡程昱的鬓角，“没事儿，别哭了。别哭。”

“佳哥。”小孩哆哆嗦嗦话说不利索，“我不要毕业，我不要第二季。我不要巡演结束。”

马佳细碎的吻落在他嘴唇、鼻梁、眉骨，最后是额头。较为年长的人抚着怀中小孩的背安抚着他的情绪，柔声地劝他：“巡演结束了咱们不是都还有微信，都能联系，没事儿，啊。”

蔡程昱小孩子一样摇着头：“我就是不要毕业。”顿了顿抬起头，眼角还泛着红色，“佳哥，我们和好吧。”

马佳搓了搓蔡程昱被他搞得一团乱的头毛：“什么毕业不毕业的，以后咱们这群人还要聚好多回。咱俩的账你等着，以后日子长着呢，我跟你慢慢算。”


End file.
